CURRENT PROJECTS INCLUDE THESE: a. development of procedures to enhance the infectivity of simian virus 40 DNA; b. isolation of a DNA fragment from the T4 phage genome that codes for thymidine kinase; c. mapping of the promoter sites for transcription on the simian virus 40 genome. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Yang, R., K. Danna, A. Van de Voorde, and W. Fiers, "Location of the Small Restriction Fragments, Hind-L, Hind-M, and Hpa-E, on the Simian Virus 40 Genome," Virology, 68: 260-265, 1975. Roberts, B.E., M. Gorecki, R.C. Mulligan, K.J. Danna, S. Rozenblatt, and A. Rich, "Simian Virus 40 DNA Directs Synthesis of Authentic Viral Polypeptides in a Linked Transcription-Translation Cell-Free System," Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA, 72: 1922-1926, 1975.